The life of Ivory Potter
by Kitthe
Summary: Why would a pale black haired girl mean so much for so many people? Was she supposed to save the community from falling apart? What did destiny hold for this orphaned girl? Weasly Bashing, Dumbles Bashing,Fem! Powerfull! Harry
1. Introduction

The Royal Ivory

**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the book series. The Fabulous J.K Rowling owns that in all its glory. I do not make any profit what so ever from writing this Fan Fiction.

**Summary:**

Why would a pale black haired girl mean so much for so many people? How was she supposed to save a whole community from falling apart? What did destiny hold in story for this orphaned girl that went missing so long ago? Weasly Bashing, Dumbles Bashing, fem! Powerful! Harry

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**The Prolog:**

The morning hours of July the 31st 1980 a beautiful baby girl with raven hair and the greenest eyes you could think off was born in the private floors of a secret location in Britain. The baby's great aunt over saw her birth with tears in her eyes the girls pale skin stood out from her raven locks and she was a marvel to just see. The baby was named Ivory Arwen Potter and was the joy of her parent's life. Lily and James Potter could not imagine they would just spend over a year with their beloved daughter at that point.

Ivory early on displayed accidental magic by Christmas on her first year she lifted all her gifts to herself as her family watched her. By Ivory's first birthday she walked properly and her nanny was amazed by how quickly the small baby girl learned everything. Ivy as the girl had been nicknamed due to her fragile looks but incredible strength thrived in the company of her family until the faithful night of Halloween 1981. Her parents had been out to dinner and when they came home a crazed man entered their home and murdered them in front of the child. But the man failed his mission as he couldn't murder the small girl but perished by his own spell as it bounded back at him. That night Ivory Arwen Potter went missing from the rest of her family that never gave up the hope of finding her alive somewhere in the world.

**3 years later**

'Thud' 'Thud' 'Thud' Ivy opened her eyes and glared to the step above her before she crawled out from the cupboard under the stairs and plastered on a small smile as she entered the kitchen. 'Good Morning Mrs. Dursley, what am I needed to do today?' she asked in her usual sweet voice speaking perfectly well for a small 4 year old. 'Yes when you have eaten your porridge you will weed the garden.' The horse like woman said with distaste to the sweet little child. The child's small frame or deep green eyes didn't work on this family and Ivory had learned that the hard way. 'Yes Mrs. Dursley. Is there any chores for when that is done?' The horse like woman smiled cruelly at the child. 'Yes I need you to stay away. We get important guests this afternoon.' She barked at the child who just nodded.

After Ivy ate her porridge a small portion even for a child she went outside and started her chores taking the sun in as she dreaded the long silent hours she would spend in her cupboard later that day. Little did she or the Dursley family know of their new neighbor's next door that kept and watchful eye on the girl.

While Ivory worked on weeding the garden she started to sing a song from her memory unsure of where it came.

_'Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,  
>A new aged child from a distant star.<br>It feels so good just to be  
>So close to your love. You are heaven's gift to me.<br>You are so sweet and pure just the way you are.  
>Mama's precious jewel. Daddy's rising star.<br>There's so much in life for you to see.  
>And so much to be. You are Heaven's gift to me.<br>La la la la la la, la la la la la,  
>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,<br>La la la la la, la la la la,  
>La la la la la, la la la la la la la<br>Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,  
>A new aged child always in my heart.<br>There's so much in life for you to be,  
>And so much to see. You are heaven's gift to me.<br>La la la la la la, la la la la la,  
>La la la la la, la la la la la,<br>La la la la la la, la la la la la,  
>La la la la la, la la la la la la la.<br>La la la la la la, la la la la la,  
>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la,<br>There's so much in life for you to see,  
>And so much to be. You are heaven's gift to me'<em> [1*]

Petunia Dursley heard with fear the words the child was singing out loud in her garden and hurried out to take the child in. The woman garbed the girl harshly by her arm after looking around before she dragged the frightened child inside locking her up in the cupboard after spewing out 'Mr. Dursley will deal with you once our guests have gone home.' The girl trembled in the dark knowing she had done wrong by something but not sure why scared of what punishment she would get this time.

The Neighbors next door had seen it all unfold from their window and was now sure on who the girl was and dialed a number to talk in hushed voices about their discovery and soon the beings of other worlds that watched over the child knew she would be safe with her family once again.

**A month later**

As the doorbell went off Ivory bounced to open the door as instructed from the Dursley's when she saw the formal dressed men there she showed them into the living room and to take a seat before she went to get Mrs. Dursley.'Mrs. Dursley there are some important men here waiting in the living room should I prepare some tea to serve?' The nervous girl asked trying to make sure to not mess up, she didn't like to be punished. Petunia Dursley looked at the girl before she nodded. 'yes use the fine china and do not break anything.' she warned before she went out to meet her guests stopping by the mirror to check on her appearance. Petunia plastered a nice smile onto her face before she went into the room and the waiting men.

Ivory prepared the Tea as best as she could and filled the teapot with hot water from the kettle before she carried it inside the living room to Petunia and the waiting men. She was as careful as she could be to no drop anything by accident because she knew if she did she would be locked up again with no food. When she had put the last cup down Petunia turned to her. 'That will be all child go clean the kitchen then do the laundry.' She said coldly. Ivory noticed the men's faced get a weird expression but nodded and scurried off to do as told.

After about an hour one of the men came to Ivory. 'Child you can come with us and don't have to live here would you like that?' Ivy looked up at the man trying to figure if it was true before she nodded silently. The man took her hand and lead her outside.

Ivory Never found out what the men and Mrs. Dursley talked about but she figured that the men probably had bought her from them as she didn't know that was illegal.

After a car ride in the fanciest car Ivy had ever seen she was shown into a huge house and she pondered on who was living there. She was lead into a very formal living room where a nice looking lady was waiting for her.

'Hello Ivy I'm your Great aunt Elizabeth, your supposed to live here with me and my family know, would you like that?' the nice looking lady asked and lost on what else to say Ivy nodded...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**AN:**

[1*] gypsy - Wiccan Lullaby : /K60S8ijWd14


	2. Home

**Home?**

**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the book series. The Fabulous J.K Rowling owns that in all its glory. I do not make any profit what so ever from writing this Fan Fiction.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_From the last time:'Hello Ivy I'm your Great aunt Elizabeth, your supposed to live here with me and my family now, would you like that?' the nice looking lady asked and lost on what else to say Ivy nodded..._

Ivy looked around herself on the paintings that hung the room and then back to the lady. 'Uh ma'am.. I don't have any family.. Mrs. Dursley said they took me in out of pity..' She Said silently. Elizabeth looked at the girl and sighed. 'Child let me tell you about your family.' She said patting the couch beside her. Ivy thought she was imagine things when it looked like the paintings moved to other frames. Was she going crazy? But she sat down beside the nice lady to listen.

Elizabeth looked to the girl and sighed. 'This is not a comfortable story to tell nor is it nice or have a golden lining but it is one needed to be told.' She said before looking to the girls ancestors who started to crowed around them in their paintings.

'You mother was Lillian Rose Potter but everyone knew her as Lilly. No one really knew where she came from before she transferred into Hogwarts when she was 13. All we knew was that her maiden name was Evans and that she had attended another school in Europe. She never said which school that it was under a secrecy charm. Your father fell in love at first sight of her. But she showed no interest in him at all until their 6th year in school when they started to date. That summer would change your father for ever as he went to visit her at her home. We didn't learn until later who she was and what her roll in society was. Now you see we, the Potters, are an old and noble family and your father was born to be Lord Potter after my brother. Your parents got married right after school. And the rest of us learned of your mothers past and her family. She was the bastard daughter of a Russian wizard with the name Vladivostok Yaroslavl he was the descendant from a line of pure and noble wizards dating back to even before Merlin himself. Your mother was related to the very founders of Hogwarts. Oh don't look at me like that dear of course wizards are real, unlike what muggles, non magic people, believe.' Elizabeth sighed and looked to the girl. 'This is where it gets tricky sweety. The Potters have a history of noble and brave men and women in the past. James, your father, was no exception he was the bravest man I knew, after your parents Married you where born 1980.'

Ivy looked at the Elizabeth woman like she was bonkers. Wizards where not real, where they? And how come Mr and Mrs Dursley hadn't told her about her parents,they would had done that wouldn't they? The letter had stated Mrs. Dursley to be her mothers sister anyhow. She looked again at the elderly woman and dared to ask one question. 'Why didn't Mr and Mrs Dursley say that about my parents since Mrs Dursley after all was my mothers sister?'

Elizabeth looked shocked at Ivory but sighed, of course the old fool would had told the old fool would had stated that, he didn't know better anyways. 'No my dear child, Lilly and Petunia Dursley was not related at all not even remotely. Your mother said they where simply so she could attend the school!' She looked to the small child again. ' Come here Ivory lets get you something to eat then we will be on our way to your house in America.' She said and motioned for the girl to follow her.

Ivory looked weirdly at the woman before she followed her, she had a lot to think off and didn't notice the portraits whisper and follow them through the hall ways. She sat down at the table when the Elizabeth woman showed her to do so and didn't reflect much on how the food appeared before her she assumed someone put the plate down in front of her. 'ma'am what do I call you?' she asked timidly after a while.

Elizabeth smiled at the girl before she answered. 'when we are in private aunty and when we are in public Lady Ashford. And you my dear are Miss Ivory Arwen Potter, heiress to the magical community of Europe.' Elizabeth mused at how chocked the girl looked.

Ivory couldn't be more shocked. 'But Mrs Dursley told me my parents where drunks and good for nothing and left me with nothing.' She said deciding to play along with this whole magical world existing part. She saw how her 'aunty' got redder than Vernon Dursley ever did.

'That's outrageous James and Lillian never drunk a drop, not even on their own wedding!' she exclaimed outraged at what the muggles had said with that old fool of a headmaster. Lunch was a quiet affair after that ending with Ivory savoring the last bit of pudding she had been given.

After lunch Elizabeth told ivory how apparition worked. ' Now Ivory just think of a place you wish to be and be there let your body move you there, but that's not how we will work with it for now. Take a hold of my arm and hold on tightly. No matter what don't let go of it.' she instructed gently and nodded in satisfaction as Ivory did as told and she appareated them to Gringotts as Ivory would have to claim her inheritance first of all.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Gringotts – London**

Elizabeth and Ivory landed in the foyer with grace and the goblins just looked up before they went back to their work. Ivory looked around and tugged Elizabeth's arm before she whispered ' aunty what are those?'

Elizabeth smiled down at the child before she answered. 'Ivory dear thees noble people are the proud race of goblins, they take care of our money and protects them for us.' She gently smiled at the girl before she walked up to a teller. 'May the blood flow and your caves be rich.' She told the puffed goblin in their own greeting. Before he answered. 'may your gold pile grow and your enemies perish. How can I help you Lady Ashford?' Elizabeth smiled at the goblin before she looked at the girl. 'We are here to do the inheritance test ion this child so she may claim all her lines.' She said before she noted for Ivory. The goblin looked down before he disappeared out of sight for just a moment then he showed up on the floor a little higher than ivory where. 'Follow me my lady, miss.' He said before he lead them towards a more private room.

Ivory looked shocked around and at this creature this goblin, that shouldn't even exist. Was she dreaming, yes it all must be a odd dream she didn't pay much attention until her finger was pricked and a drop of blood was squeezed out she flinched at it and her pricked finger into her mouth glaring at the goblin with the dagger. Those where creatures to pay attention to and not let your guard down around, they where lethal.

For the others in the room a paper was put down as the girls finger where pricked and one of her blood drops where added to it.

The paper spelled out:

**Name:** Ivory Arwen Potter

**Date of birth: **July 31 1981

**Father: **James Henry Potter

**Mother: **Lillian Rose Potter nee Yaroslavl

**Heiress to:**

Potter

Black* _Defacto heir from Sirius Black_

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Myrradin

Yaroslavl

The throne of Magical Europe

There was a long moment of silence before the goblins scurried away getting to work pulling out the wills of the families needed and it all was set under way and Ivory was brought to look at her vaults and take out the money she needed. Her key was drawn back from a Albus Dumbledoor, who frankly Ivory didn't know who it was just that he had signed the letter to the Dursley's. She did withdraw 3000 galeons and got a pouch directly linked to her account so she could pull out more if needed. After a long time in the bank they got a bracelet and 'Rose hideaway' was read out loud before she felt a tugging feeling to her naval and they where off.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Rose Hideaway**

They landed in a foyer of a house and Ivory stole away looking around. She entered the living room which was rather spacious it had a fireplace a nice big television a leather couch set with a 3 seat couch hand two big armchairs a wooden table and a lot of book shelf's then she took off to the kitchen that had a nice 4 seat dining table in dark oak wood white kitchen wear a 6 burners gas stow and it all looked spotless.

She ventured to what seemed to be a library with a work desk in the middle and book shelf's all around. Then she went off to the top floor and found 3 bedrooms one made out in different shades of greens with a princess bed in it. A queen sized for poster bed with hangings in silks in different shades of greens. She liked that room because it had a lot of toys in it and figured the one to live there was a luck girl. There was a master bed room with a king sized bed that went in mahogany and dark rich red and brown colors then a guest room that went I shades of gray and blue.

She turned around to see Elizabeth there smiling. 'Welcome home Ivory'

**AN: Sorry it has taken so long to post will be quicker please R&R hope you enjoy it. Toodles.**


	3. Growing up

**Growing up**

**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the book series. The Fabulous J.K Rowling owns that in all its glory. I do not make any profit what so ever from writing this Fan Fiction.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_From the last time: _S_he turned around to see Elizabeth there smiling. 'Welcome home Ivory'_

A few days passed while Ivory settled into Rose's Hideaway before she and Elizabeth talked about her parents again. 'aunty how did my parents die?' she asked silently having thought about it for a while. Elizabeth looked at Ivory before she sighed she knew she had to tell her sometime. 'Before you where born there where dark times sweetie, a evil wizard rose killing anyone who stood against his ideology. To cleanse the world of muggles and muggle born and let the wizards or mainly him rule over the world. Your parents stood against him and his followers as did many others. A prophecy was made while your mother was pregnant with you. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …_ that prophecy fit in with you and one other his name is Neville Longbottomn and your parents where friends so naturally both families went into hiding as they didn't know who would be the parent of the savior. Neville was born a few hours before you where and then you came just a few minutes to midnight. Somehow the dark lord learned half of the prophecy and of your births. One night he choose to come after you and your parents as he believed you to be the one that could vanquish him. Your father fought him in the living room and died trying to protect you and your mother. Your mother died in front of you protecting you from the evil man.' Elizabeth got silent watching Ivory for any reactions but before ivory could say anything she continued. 'the evil man died that night no one knows how or why but he is gone and you where the one who did it somehow. A man, the headmaster of the the school your parents attended, said it was your mothers sacrifice that made you survive. Some say otherwise some say you are meant to live some look to older prophecies.'

Ivory started crying hearing of her parents fate and snuggled to her aunt vowing to become strong so no other child had to suffer that fate. She looked to her aunty 'Neville what happened to him?' Elizabeth smiled looking to the child she would be a grand lady indeed.

'Neville lives with his grandmother you see the same night you and your parents where attacked he was as well and his parents are still in no condition to take care of him from all the torture they perished.' Ivory looked thoughtful for a while before she spoke again.

'Aunty can we send Neville and his grandmother a mail inviting him over to stay with us?' she asked timidly. Elizabeth thought for a while before she nodded. 'very well that is a good idea.' she said before she sat silently with the girl.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Meeting the Longbottomn's**

To say Augusta Longbottomn had been surprised when she had gotten a invitation for tea for her and young Neville from Lady Ashford was an understatement she had thought long and hard on why the invitation had come now of all the time when young lady Potter was missing of all time. Her instinct told her Lady Ashford knew exactly where the young lady where and that Lady Ashford had something to do with it. And Lady Longbottomn was always in on pulling a dice from the sleeve against the old headmaster when there was an opportunity for it. So after a while she gladly accepted it for her and Neville and started to plot on how to keep Neville from the headmaster and teach him what was needed before Hogwarts.

The day for tea soon arrived and Augusta took her grandson with her and felt the familiar tug of the portkey she had been provided. And soon they found them self's in the front room of Rose hideaway Lady Longbottomn looked around and smiled the cottage was beautifully planned out and soon Lady Ashford joined them with a shy black haired girl by her side. 'Ah Lady Longbottomn and young lord Longbottomn how glad I am that the two of you could join us here at Rose hideaway, may I present young Lady Potter to the two of you.' Elizabeth said motioning for the girl to greet them. Ivy greeted them as she had been thought 'Lady Longbottomn and Young Lord Longbottomn it's a pleasure to meet you may I welcome you to my humble home.' she said with a small yet shy smile.

Augusta smiled with triumph she knew it! But she scolded her face back to her well trained mask soon enough. 'Good afternoon Lady Ashford, young Lady Potter, I humbly thank you for the invite for tea for me and my grandson.' She greeted them in return before she ushered Neville into greeting them. Neville step forward and took their hands planting kisses on them as he greeted them.

Elizabeth led them towards the back and the open porch there since the weather was as lovely as always in Rose Hideaway tea was a quiet affair until the women let the children off to play which the two gladly did. Augusta turned to her once school friend and smiled some. 'Elizabeth dear what is the purpose of this meeting of the two of them, let me in on your scheme and I will see if I like it then I'll gladly help.'

So Elizabeth told Augusta her scheme and the two ladies started plotting further...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ivy and Neville sat down by the benches in the rose garden to have their own talk. Neville looked shyly to the girl beside him before he spoke up. 'Miss Potter, I don't know how much you know about the magical world but grandmother told me I'm supposed to guard something important when I grow up, just not what or who.. so I must train for it.' Ivy nodded some getting her own ideas. 'please call me Ivy everyone else does. And aunt Elizabeth has a paper with my inheritance, I must train for it she say. How about we train together?' She asked looking to Neville who nodded. 'I'll call you Ivy if you call me Nev.' He answered her before smiling and a long friendship started right there and then.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Unknown Location**

'My lord they have found the girl. She is with Potter's aunt. Do you want us to bring her to you?' A hooded man asked kneeling in front of a man dressed in dark blue and silver robes sitting on a throne looking like it was made out of dragon bone. The man on the throne just smirked mirth glowing out of his emerald eyes before he shook his head. 'No just keep an eye on them for now.' He said knowing much well that Lady Ashford would train his granddaughter well in the child's mission. Yes, the time was not right yet but when it was Dumbledoor would fall once and for all and dark would be equal to the light finally.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Gringotts, vault of prophecies**

A husky voice was heard from an old dusty parchment over heard by the guard goblin who swiftly brought the parchment to the director of Gringotts.

_'__Emerald oculus suscitatio accerso novus vicis , iunctum illud tribuo. Emerald oculus est unus conjungo lemma ut unus. Emerald oculus mos postulo suffragium ex totus natio nationis in suus quest.__.__.'*_

The head goblin smiled and started to prepare for all the work that was before them he knew who it was about but it was a lot to be done for them to be ready. Fate has started to move about and he would aid her in her working.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A few years later**

Ivy and Nev laughed when they had a break from one of their many lessons in behavior and politics it was their 7th birthday that day and they would celebrate it ass they had every year since they got to know each other together reading books or exploring the gardens of either estate. As they where making a run for their favorite part of the gardens of Longbottomn Estate a black owl landed in front of the children carrying two letters each addressed to both children. Ivy and Neville looked to each other before they took their letters and decided to read them together in the garden so they walked slowly to the wall they liked to sit by. It was covered in ivy and had a bench there surrounded by Neville's favorite low bushes of Wisteria.

Nev opened his letter first and read it through before he looked to Ivy and nodded to her to do the same. Ivy shakily opened her letter and read it.

_Dear Ivory_

_I know we have never met before but you are of great importance to me. Wheat I have to tell you should stay within the circle of those closest to you. I have done many things in my life that I regret one of them was to not be a part of your mothers life as I should have. I knew of her existence but was terrified that I would screw her up as I have many things before in my life. You may wonder who I am and what I know of your mother I am sure of. Those questions are easy to answer my name is Vladivostok Yaroslavl and that might give you a clue to how I knew of your mother and how I am related to you. I am your grandfather and I would very much like to be a part of your life, but that is a decision I leave up to you my dear child. But there are bits of magic that comes with the name of Yaroslavl that Lady Ashford cant help you to figure out as much as she would like you to. Anyhow I wrote this letter to inform you of my existence and to let you know that not more than 5 magical schools will send you their acceptance letter when the time is right. I will eagerly await a reply from you my dear._

_Your Grandfather._

Ivory handed her letter off to Neville to Read as she accepted his letter to read, the children shared everything with each other and had done since they where introduced to each other.

_Greetings young Lord Longbottomn_

_My name is Vladivostok Yaroslavl and I am Ivory's grandfather. I write you this letter to let you know that I have contacted Lady Potter and mean her no harm, I just wish to get to know my granddaughter but I will leave that step up to her. Please protect her and keep her safe in my stead._

_Lord Yaroslavl'_

Ivy looked to Nev unsure of what to do. 'Nev I'm scared maybe we should let aunty and Augusta know about thees letters?' She asked Nev who nodded liking that idea so the kids ran to the house to tell the ladies about there letters.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**3 years later**

Ivy paced the room nervous today she was going to meet her grandfather for the first time and didn't know how to act or what to say to the old man once they met. Neville who sat in a chair looking at Ivy and sighed. 'Ivy I am sure he won't bite you, today is our 10th birthday I am sure your grandfather wont be as horrible as my great uncle is, remember when he almost dropped me for not showing magic as he wanted?' Ivy nodded and shuddered at that memory lucky for them a large burst of magic had pushed the old man away before he could grab Neville.

They waited for about an hour before the flames in the fireplace turned green and a man stepped out...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**AN:** *Translation from Latin: 'Emerald eye awakens to bring new times, unite those divided. Emerald eye is the one to unite them to one. Emerald eye will need aid from all races in her quest.'

please review the fan-fiction! ^_^


	4. Surpirses

**Meeting Grandfather**

**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the book series. The Fabulous J.K Rowling owns that in all its glory. I do not make any profit what so ever from writing this Fan Fiction.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_From last time:_

_They waited for about an hour before the flames in the fireplace turned green and a man stepped out..._

A man dressed in dark gray slacks black dressing shoes and silver shirt and a dark moss green robe stepped out of the fire place he had silver white hair that reach down to the mid of his back. A face that looked age with dignity emerald green eyes and down is left eye a scar came. He was holding up against a cane, he looked to be more than 100 years old! The children gasped before Neville took courage and bowed to the man. 'Welcome to Longbottomn manor Lord Yaroslavl, I'm Neville Longbottomn.' he greeted giving Ivy her cue to greet the elderly man. Ivy took a deep breath before she curtsied for the man. 'Greetings Lord Yaroslavl I am Lady Potter it is a pleasure to meet you in person.' the man smiled at the children before he smiled. 'Greetings Young Lord Longbottomn and Young Lady Potter, The pleasure is all mine and you two may call me Nagyapa* or Yarol.' just at that moment the two elderly ladies stepped into the room to greet the man. 'ah Lady Longbottomn and Lady Ashford a pleasure to meet you two at last, I hope you two are doing well.' he greeted them not smiling this time, sure he had been in contact with them about their schemes about the children and had had his finger in their education a bit.

Augusta and Elizabeth both curtsied before the man. 'Lord Yaroslavl a pleasure to meet you.' they both said with one mouth being very formal and stiff. 'There are some matters we need to discuss before we can begin to celebrate the childrens birthday.' Augusta finished off. Yarol nodded and followed the women to the study to discuss whatever matter that was needed to be discussed at this point.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Elizabeth sat down and sighed before holding out a letter. 'Lord Yaroslavl it has started, the first invitation to a school has arrived for Ivory.' as she said silently as she watched the elderly man take the letter and read it through.

_'Dear Ms. Potter_

_we are pleased to inform you that you are granted a spot in the academy Bauxbatons of young prominent witches. Please send a response as soon as possible if you wish to attend or not._

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Prof. Ritter'_

He sighed as he folded up the letter and looked to the women. 'Yes it has indeed started. Bauxbatons is a fine school that look after the young ladies they tutor, you may have ivory informed and its he r choice but she is not going to Hogwarts what so ever. I do not want her close to the old fool there.' He stated he knew the next year would be filled with invitations to school all over the world but in the end it was Ivory's choice.

Elizabeth and Augusta looked at each other and nodded, how dreadful to let the children know they would be split up for schooling after all thees years.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Unknown Location:**

A raspy voice could be heard echoing through the cave for no one else to hear but the orb floating in air ready to record.

_'Child of prestige and child of light be ready to meet the dark child of the dragon thous together you three shalt change and rule the world. Child of Prestige will be split from the earth child of light harsh times are coming but together the three shalt prevail. A new era is to start.'_

With a couch the voice died out and the orb flashed to be stored into the deep vaults of Gringotts.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ivy looked around she had a feeling something was going to happen, she knew a lot of children their age had been invited this birthday. And she was getting nervous to meet them all. Unknowing to them a pale blonde boy just a week older than them was nervous in his own way getting a funny feeling about it all debating whether he should attend or not.

Draco looked up as a house elf popped into his room telling him it was time for a bath for the party he was invited to, Young Lord Longbottomn and friends birthday, he sighed of course it would had been more interesting if it had been young Lady Potters, but as she was missing it couldn't be. He pondered more over who shared their birthday that this mysterious friend would be. He sighed and gave up trying to figure out who it might be before he went to get ready for the event. Somewhere in his mind he knew today might change his life forever but then again who would know for sure...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Neville looked around at all the guests there for his and Ivy's birthday. Ivy was not to be presented until after the Malfoy's had arrived which could be all between fifteen minutes to an hour and fifteen minutes from now. He sighed as he greeted the Weasley family and thanked them for the generous gifts they brought to him and his mysterious friend, if now a 2 galeon gift card each to a sweet store was generous. Silently Neville wondered just how many kids the Weasley's had he knew of Ronald who he would be in the same year as and then there was the twins which made it at least one to many. Neville looked up to greet and thank the next family who he remembered to be the Parkinson's a new rich family who thought them self's better than anything else and if rumors had it right Draco Malfoy was in a marriage contract with their only daughter, Neville was just glad it wasn't him. Time seemed to snake away slowly as he greeted more people than he thought possible and thanked them for the gifts before the Malfoy's finally arrived and as usual they where the last to do so. He greeted them and thanked them for their generous gifts. Before he walked to the stairs he knew Ivy would descend from.

At the top of the stairs a young pale lady appeared her hair pulled up in a braided bun as she wore a small tiara, a gift from her grandfather together with her heiress bracelet showing which families she belonged to, Ivy smiled as she saw Nev at the bottom of the stairs in black dress robes with his family crest on. She took a few steps down remembering to lift her pale lavender colored dress as she descended the stairs to meet Nev as soon as she reached the bottom she rose her distinctly green eyes and looked at the room she was well aware of how every one looked at them. Neville cleared his throat before he spoke. 'May I have the pleasure to introduce my good friend Heiress Potter to the wizardling world on our 10th birthday.' He siad giving Ivy the que to speak. Nervous as she was Ivory looked at the crowed and smiled a gentle smile to them all. 'It is a pleasure to have young Lord Longbottomn introduce me to you all today, may I thank you all for your generous gifts to each of us today.' She said before both of them walked around to mingle with the people before the feast was served.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes as he was parked beside Pansy Parkinson, the girl he was betrothed to. Before his very eyes a goddess appeared walking down the stairs and he was just as surprised as everyone else when the enchanting girl was introduced as Ivory Potter, The girl who lived. He absolutely could not believe it She was beautiful and powerful by just name and according to popular belief missing but here she was, he had to get out of the contract with Pansy and he just had to get to know the potter girl!

Ronald absolutely dropped his chin as the girl was introduced Headmaster Dumbledore had said he was the one who should be her first friend that he would be the one to walk by her side! And that he was the one she would marry! The git Longbottomn had stolen his spot he was supposed to lead the girl who lived around! He would so be talking to the headmaster when he got a chance.

After a bit of mingling the doors to the dinner room opened and they where all called in for the banquette by a servant who was paid as Lady Longbottomn did not like the house elf's to be seen. Ivy and Nev to the head seats and the children found they had been placed all at their table while the adults where placed surrounding them at their own tables everyone very well organized by heredity making the Malfoy's sit away from the Parkinson's, which Lucious was grateful for.

The appetizer was a mussel soup with celeriac and saffron cream which was appreciated by all in attendance and it was followed by a main course of Grilled tuna with hot sauce and polenta which people again enjoyed and wondering what would top it all off before the birthday cake was served. The desert was simple yet luxurious with a Warm chocolate ganache with cardamom cream the adults could have a stronger drink with this if they so wanted it. Both Nev and Ivy was pleased with the banquette as they savored it yet behaving like the perfect lady and lord they where thou Ivy was thoroughly disgusted with how the youngest redheaded boy ate his food, he downed it like it was the last time he saw food or rather first time he saw it in ages. Glancing around she noticed she wasn't the only one who was it, this somehow made her happy she probably wouldn't attend school with the other children.

During the meal time Ivy had the pleasure to converse with some of the kids there the Malfoy kid was truly polite to her and addressed her like she was some kind of royalty or goddess descended for his pleasure alone. She had read the stories people where taught about how she had banished the greatest dark lord of the time when she was just a baby, the same night as she had lost her parents, it was not something she wished to talk about as she didn't miss her parents at all she had Augusta her aunt and Nev that was the family she needed in her own opinion as the ladies where kind but strict about their upbringing. She glanced to Neville who conversed with the Zabini boy, her friend was shy but tried to hide it as good as he could while he spoke to the other children.

Ivy and Nev went to open the gifts as was standard with the other children as the adults joined them watching them go on while sipping their coffe's allready planning on inviting both of the birthday children to their own childrens 11th's. The gifts mainly where gift cards to diffrent stores but from Yarol they got a broom of latest model each and a card about a secret gift for later, from their gradnmoter and aunt they got a saddle each and a magical horse.

After the gift opening the kid with no manners, no ronald Ivy reprimended herself made his way to her. 'Potter, My name is Ronald Weasley lets be firends.' He told her openly without any bow or formal introduction. Ivy lifted an eyebrow at her. 'Mr. Weasley at the begging of the party I was introduced as _Lady Potter_ not Potter so please refer to me with title and as for friendship its not something i give easily.' She told him coldly Yarol had warned her about him and his family they where inthe pockets of Dumbledoor and would do anything to get her to their _beloved _Headmaster and leader of the Light. Leaving Weasley abdruptly Ivy went to find Nev and the ladies who cared for them letting them know she wanted the party to be over she didnt like all the stares she recived.

The adults nodded and let the end be known as the herald stated that Lady Potter left the party with Lord Longbottomn. The other families packed up and left the party at that.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Hogwarts – Headmaster's office**

Dumbledoor was looking into how to find the young potter before she was to start school whn his fire place fleared signaling a call and he heard Molly's voice. He sighed as he put on his best grandfatherly face and turned to speak with her.

'Headmaster we went to the longbottomn party today and the secret friend was noone else than Lady Ivory Potter. This ruins all the plans for herand ronald!' the woman almost screeched at him Dumbledoor had to fight back his chock before he spoke 'then a visit to the Longbottomn estate is in well need Molly, thank you for all this information I will do my best to get everything on the right trac before they start Hogwarts, if your lucky you might be the one that is going to be in care for young Ivory.' He said before he closed the call and turned around panicing, if Longbottomn had had her all this time how much did she know and how much was allready ruined?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_HP_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**AN:** what scheme is our dear old headmaster up to now? Tune in to find out please review it!


End file.
